Lamia of Arc
by Cherryayay
Summary: Jaune Arc is a Lamia. How will he fare in Beacon with his weak and Faunus sister in a new world to him? Ideas are welcomed. M for whatever you want to see.
1. Chapter 1

"Let me get this straight." Ironwood was feeling a tick mark appear on his head. "You've housed a creature, a lamia, and you've managed to hide it from society for years. Now you want to enroll it in Beacon." Ozpin was simply sipping his coffee as Glynda tried to subtly scoot away from the twenty foot long creature. The scales were white with a gold underbelly, and it ended in a V shape at the waist, leading up to a lean male body with short blonde hair and deep sea blue eyes that shone with confusion to the current predicament.

This..."lamia" was a snake-slash-human that was housed by the Arc family for a long time, signaling why the Mother, Jeanne Arc, was whistling innocently, her wolf ears twitching occasionally. Jeanne and her husband, Max, housed this creature ever since it hatched from it's egg and even named it! Jaune Arc ladies and gents!

Said creature had it's slanted reptilian eyes roam across the new people, and cock his head to the side as the big General guy was fuming.

He simply shrugged and slithered back to his thirty by thirty square foot room. As he entered, he took in the normal sights:

A huge bed that held him and his tail, a nice and soft red rug, several shelves filled with books, several racks with daggers, swords, spears, and whatnot. To the left is his closet filled with shirts, jackets, more shirts, some sweaters, shirts...and more tops. Being a lamia comes in handy when you only need a top. Thank Oum his manhood is protected in a compartment on his front.

There was his giant TV and X-One with all his games, his art, his giant compact bow, his shotgun, his little trinkets and Dust station. Pretty much a lot of junk and normal things...well, for a curious lamia.

As he laid on his bed, pulling the warm blankets made of silk and cotton on him, he heard muffled noises that sounded like an argument going on. Eh. Jaune simply hissed lightly and snuggled into his bed, searching his scales for any traces of something harming his tail. It would be terrible if he got a skin rash. Ugh.

* * *

As Jaune slithered back down the stairs, he snickered as the General sported a big bump on his head and Ozpin was still sipping his coffee, Glynda was brandishing her crop.

As Jaune put his black cotton shirt on, he went into the spacious kitchen and prepared himself a mug of his homemade coffee. As he turned around, he yelped and fought the urge to crush Ozpin in surprise as he appeared in front of the Lamia.

"M-Mr. Ozpin, ca-can I help you...?" Ozpin held out his now empty mug, "Some coffee if you would, please." Jaune nodded dumbly and shifted his long lower body to make room for the Headmaster, getting a bit unnerved by the stares from the others. As he whipped up some coffee, he swished his tail nervously. He sighed in relief as a ding from the coffee maker signaled it was done.

Pouring some coffee into the Headmaster's cup, he sipped his own nervously. Ozpin took a sip...then chugged the whole thing down. Everyone gaped while Jaune himself just fidgeted a little.

"My, this was splendid. I believe you will be coming with me to Beacon." Jaune just nodded dumbly, his brain still processing what was happening.

"U-uh, OK...I guess." Ironwood's eye twitched and he had a dumbstruck look. "S-seriously Ozpin...?" Ozpin simply gave a small smile and took the rest of the coffee. "Oh yes. I'm sure."

 **The Next Day~**

Jaune placed on his armor and weapons: a thick mace head on the end of his tail, two orange gloves with spikes on the knuckles and layered with Aura Fusers, allowing him to project his Aura in blasts (courtesy of Ironwood and the Science team), steel plates with the Arc crest on his chest and back with round, black shoulder pads with a hood attached to it, plates in spaces running down the first foot of his tail and back, leather sheath on his back with a custom made katana/semi-automatic hunting rifle (courtesy of his adoptive parents) a foldable kite shield, several pouches and pockets for ammo and salves, a necklace made of pure Fire Dust in the shape of a coiling Dragon with the eyes made of ebony.

For clothes, he had a long black shirt with a pair of wings imprinted on the back with a rib cage imprinted on the front. He had some metal stranded cords wrapped around to keep the plates together on his waist, acting somewhat like pants. Luckily, with his scales, the metals didn't bother him to much.

Before he went to get his things, earlier, Ozpin said that the female heir to the Arc family would be accompanying him to Beacon, being an automatic partner for him. He accepted it, but said girl, Juniper, was nervous to all hell.

She is horrid at sword play and only had her Aura unlocked recently. Now she was going to Beacon! Thankfully, Jaune and Glynda reassured her that they would help, both painfully aware of her horrid swordplay. How she is going to be trusted with Crocea Mors-, that's a question for another time though. Not to mention she is seriously afraid of having Wolf ears on top of her head, and how people will treat her.

The Lamia and the human/Faunus walked and slithered onto the private Bullhead, Juniper's motion sickness kicking in, and Jaune rubbing her back as she took some pills to help, rubbing her back because it will take a bit for them to kick in.

Wait! Description: Juniper is 5'8, thin build, dyed purple hair down to her middle back, rather formidable bust, natural born speed and agility, golden slitted eyes, and lightly golden colored ears.

Jaune simply chuckled on the flight to Beacon, as Jaune's size would take up to much room on the Dust plane.

* * *

The flight to Beacon was rather awesome. And amusing. The flight took longer than expected and Juniper accidentally took the short term pills, thus making her start to puke into the nearby trashcan, Jaune laughing and rubbing her back.

Awesome because she finally took the right pill for the flight and got the chance to look at the awesome view. They got to see beautiful sea, lush land, a working and awesome city, and got to see Beacon from a personal view.

They arrived after the Dust plane began to unload students, and they got out as the last of the students got off the ship.

Jaune groaned, several students and big clumps of press were waiting there. He forgot that the public was told of his existence. As they landed, he pulled his hood up and waited impatiently for the doors to open.

When they did open, he was bombarded with flashing and blinking lights, and screams and yells of questions and gasps of surprise.

"Over here!""Is it true that you-""Have you ever eaten anyone?!""How old are you?-"

Jaune didn't bother to listen after these, the eating question annoying him. He rose up to eight feet up, his long tail curving and coiling as he slithered away. Juniper was blushing madly and fidgeting as she walked with her brother.

All it took was a heated glare from him to shut them up, but they continued snapping photos and rolling cameras. He projected his Aura in a controlled blast, creating an EMP and short circuiting their equipment. Jaune smirked and Juniper gave a nervous smile, still nervous.

As the crowd groaned and dispersed, Jaune gave a sigh of relief and lowered himself a bit, now just a foot bigger than Juniper. Jaune's tail was thicker than his body and got thinner as it got longer, so he simply placed Juniper on the base of his tail and he kept slithering. As he continued, an explosion caught his attention.

A curious and slightly amused look graced his face as a girl in all white berated a smaller girl in all red as they were covered in soot and in a crater. He decided to see what was happening and slithered forward, arriving as the girl in white huffed and left after a Faunus in black told her off with something. Red (until he knows her name) just slumped down and lied down on the ground.

As his shadow covered her, she looked up and gasped as she took in his long snake portion.

"U-u-uhhh...W-wha...?" Jaune chuckled and lowered his hood, showing his slightly reptilian/nearly full human face with an amused smirk.

"Sup, need a hand?" Red looked at the girl on his back and she gave her a slow and happy nod. Red looked up with shining silver eyes and took his hand, 'eep'ing a bit as she was lifted a foot into the air before being placed on her feet.

"Name's Jaune Arc. This is my sister, Juniper Arc." Juniper climbed off of Jaune waved a bit. Red fiddled with her cloak as she watched his gold and white tail, then was brought out of it by Jaune snapping his fingers in her face. "My eyes are up here."

She blushed. "M-my name's Ruby. Ruby Rose." Jaune chuckled warmly and ruffled her hair a bit, making her pout adorably. "No offense, but aren't you kind of young to be here?" Ruby took no offense to the age part, but she was effed by the silent notion to her height. "Hey! I'm growing! I drink milk!" Jaune whistled with confusion. Juniper was processing what she said.

"Um, OK...", Jaune began to slither off with Juniper/ Ruby 'eep'ed again, then began to follow the two. "Um, I have this thing." She pulled out her scythe.

Jaune whistled. "Damn, a scythe and a high impact sniper rifle? Impressive." Ruby began to glow and went into a little puppy cute smile. "What do you have?" Jaune pulled out his katana. It was longer than his arm and the handle could fit three hands on it, the blade was pitch black. "This is Reaper, my katana-slash-.303 hunting rifle." To show, he shifted it into a black hunting rifle with a folded scope on the top. "I also have my kite shield, Guardian, but I'll mainly use it for ranged attacks."

Ruby was ogling the weapons with hearts in her pupils. Then she went to Juniper and begged her with super amazing puppy eyes. "Uh, I have m-my family's heirloom, Crochea Mors...and u-uh, a collapsible shield." Ruby began to ogle it, looking for mecha-shifting parts. "What does it do?"

Juniper gave a sheepish smile, "It, uh, stabs, slices and cuts...and my shield becomes the sheath."

Ruby looked at the blade with fondness, "Well I like it. Not many people have appreciation for the classics.-Actually. Where are we going?" Jaune and Juniper stopped and looked around.

"Um, wait. I smell a lot of people over there." Juniper pointed in a direction _away_ from them. Jaune smiled, then frowned, then smiled again. As they reached the door, he pushed Juniper and Ruby in. "Sorry, guys, be right back!" He wasn't going to tell them he spotted more press.

* * *

Jaune entered the room through a door into the locker rooms, slithering with a slightly annoyed Juniper.

"Sorry Ju-Ju, but the press were in there and it would've made a scene!" Juniper huffed and walked away, but gave a quick hug to Jaune before continuing down.

Jaune was about to continue down when he spotted a familiar white colored girl. He smirked as he decided to rain on her parade...and end the slightly not sane poses and looks she was making.

As he slithered there, he caught the attention of a Amazoness looking red-head. She was wide eyed and ogling him with curiosity and shock. It was a few moments before White realized Red-head wasn't paying attention to whatever she was saying.

"Greetings ladies, may I ask your names?" White turned around to berate whoever interrupted her, but stopped cold at the sight of Jaune.

"U-uhh..." Jaune chuckled and snapped his fingers (again) to get them out of their awed and shocked stares. "Eye's up here."

White stuttered then cleared her throat. "Greetings, I take it you are the Lamia that was rumored to be coming here. My name is Weiss Schnee and it is wonderful to meet a very fascinating creature." She curtsied, then snapped her eyes open, "I-I mean, I didn't mean to call you t-that!" Jaune just chuckled. "It's quite alright Miss Schnee. It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I'm Jaune Arc." Jaune bowed.

Jaune looked up and took in the looks of the Amazon. She was tall, flame red hair, bronze armor that showed quite a bit, if on purpose, he doesn't know.

"Hello miss, as you just heard, I am Jaune Arc. May I ask your name?" Weiss fought down the urge to reprimand the Lamia for not knowing who Pyrrha Nikos was, but she realized there was many reasons why a Lamia wouldn't know her.

"I-I'm Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos. It is nice to meet you Jaune." She gave a low bow. Jaune then chuckled. "If I may, what were you two talking about?" Weiss smiled brightly. "We were just discussing teams. As Pyrrha reminded me, the teams will be compromised of four people. In some cases, five." Jaune nodded. "Well, the Headmaster already told me that I would be automatically placed with my sister, but I think I get another partner as well. I wasn't informed if I do."

"Would you care to join us?" Weiss was glowing and Pyrrha was curious as well. "That would be nice, but I saw some launch pads outside when I was checking out the school. I believe we will be launched to some place in the forest if my guess is correct, which means it might be a find a partner type of thing."

Weiss visibly deflated, Pyrrha's smile was a bit flatter. "O-oh..." Jaune just chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find good partners if we don't find each other." Weiss and Pyrrha were a bit more happy at that.

"And with that, I will go place my things in my locker." Jaune slithered off and placed his armor and weapons in his locker, 636.

* * *

As Jaune walke-ahem, _slithered_ out, he immediately felt all eyes on him.

He simply shrugged off the shocked and curious stares and slithered over to a nice spot next to a pillar. As he placed his pillow and _extremely_ long sleeping bag, he saw his sister walk towards him.

Wait! Is Juniper CRYING!? Oh HELL NAW! "June! What happened!?" Juniper had some slightly puffy eyes and there was some bruises on her arm in the shape of a hand.. Ohhh no. He was definitively going to kill someone now.

"T-this guy *sniff* started pu-pulling on my *sniff* e-ears and called m-me a-a freak-*sob!*" Jaune began to comfort the emotional Wolf Faunus, glaring daggers as he found the culprits. A big guy with a mace and orange hair.

Jaune gave Juniper a warm smile, "You stay here, 'kay?" Juniper nodded.

Jaune smiled again then began to slither through the crowd of people getting ready for sleep, an aura of pure murder emanating off of him. Jaune's never been to a big town or city, but he knows damn well about Fauna racism. And boy was he pissed.

As he approached the guy, he had a shadow covering his face. The people around him were cowering in fear, sans the now annoyed brute, from the murderous intent Jaune had.

"I hear you decided to hurt a certain Faunus." Jaune's voice was deadly calm and his tail was lightly vibrating with the urge to crush this puny human. Said puny human simply scoffed and looked at Jaune with disgust. "Yeah, I grabbed the freak. I see your one of them as well." Jaune slowly leaned back. Cardin was thinking it was in fear, but boy was he wrong. Jaune was fighting the urge to unhinge his lower jaw and swallow this bastard whole like his snake cousins.

"Heh, you know her huh? Guess you freaks need to stick together." Cardin's sneer turned lustful. "By the time I'm done with her, that little whore will be _all~_ mine." Jaune snapped. With a low hiss, he grabbed the brute by the throat. "So, your Cardin eh. Heard the little whores in your group talk about you." Jaune lifted the boy up into the air a few feet, Cardin now grabbing at the Lamia's hand.

Jaune's eyes were now cold and hard. "You know, I am part snake. Maybe I should eat you...neh. You'd taste like the shit your parents found you in." Jaune reared his tail back and was planning on crushing the boy's chest, but purple chains stopped him before he could strike, forcing him to drop Cardin.

Glynda came rushing in, obviously pissed. "May I ask what's going on here?!" Jaune simply smirked, "Teaching this filth what happens when he crosses me." Glynda felt a deep primal fear as Jaune let out some more murderous intent. Cardin was busy gasping for breath and getting color back in his face to notice that Jaune was seriously contemplating crushing him.

"Mr. Arc, I take it you are very upset now, but please, refrain from performing any rash actions." Jaune simply scoffed. "Might be a bit hard when this filth is still alive."

Glynda started to reprimand a not sorry Jaune, Cardin now getting punishment for harming a student and making sexual threats. While Jaune was reprimanded for making death threats and was giving a not so bad reprimand as he was protecting his sister.

Jaune scoffed in disgust once more at Cardin and slithered away. Everyone dead silent around him. A certain bow wearing girl was staring at the Lamia with shock and awe, as well as suspicion.

Jaune simply huffed and kept on slithering to his sleeping bag, ignoring every look he got, whether it be disgust, awe, shock, or just confusion. When he reached Juniper, he used his Aura to heal her bruises, glaring death at Cardin. As he climbed in his sleeping bag, he gave one last death glare at Cardin and gave his sister a loving hug as her tears from earlier dried up.

A certain heiress, Amazon, bomber and sloth, sisters, and cat Faunus were watching the Lamia as it quickly went too sleep, disregarding everyone else as they soon followed suit.

* * *

The next morning, Jaune got up and washed up in a secluded spot, his body to big to fit in the bathroom, and then went and prepared himself. As he finished getting his stuff on, he noticed a certain Amazon looking at him.

"What is it?" Jaune's voice wasn't stern or angry, but just annoyed from last night. "O-oh! U-uh, I just wanted to say that...what you did last night was quite, um, admirable and brave. Not many people would stand up for a Faunus." Jaune chuckled, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly a normal person." He waved his tail a bit for emphasis. Pyrrha just giggled a bit.

"Suppose that's true then. I think it's brave that someone would stand up for a Faunus." Jaune just smiled in agreement. "Hey, Jaune. *Hmm?* Is it weird that I and the others accepted you so easily?" Jaune just shrugged, not exactly caring, but still curious about it.

Jaune finished placing the correct ammo pouches and bullets on each pocket and slot. He placed Reaper in his sheath, then began to slither out.

He reached the launch pads and groaned as the not-so-well hidden press members were snapping photos of him. Groaning, his hand twitched to his sword. Tuning out Ozpin, he pretty much knowing how the partners are going to be made already.

Wait, did Ruby just shatter? How does that work? Eh. He tuned out Ozpin and figured out how to make a landing strategy and not break his tail. His Aura would protect him, but from this height, he would break something if it doesn't work. Eh. He'll wing it. Like usual.

And with that, he was launched.

* * *

 **How's this? Do you like Lamia Jaune!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I'll go for a Jaune X Weiss kind of thing. Don't know yet.**

* * *

Jaune Arc was having the best time of his scaly life. Flying a thousand or so feet up, slowing into a curve, then falling and speeding down to the ground, where your end is most likely about to be gruesome. Ah~bliss.

Jaune sighed in happiness, turned around, twisted his tail like a spring, funneled Aura into the bones and scales. Then crashed landed in a thicket of trees and bushes. Immediately, he heard a series of growls and he sighed as Beowolves filed out in a snarling mass.

Pulling out Reaper, he channeled his Aura into his tail, and shot forward like a rocket. In a blur, the first few Grimm were reduced to chunks of meat. The next few had one well placed bullet in each of their heads, straight through the eye. The next few were sliced in half, and the last two were crushed with the sheer strength of his tail, popping them like a zit. Using his Aura in a wave, he cleaned off his now bloody scales.

He was about to continue, but a familiar scream cut through the air and he looked up...only to be tackled by Juniper. Apparently, she was launched after him and was sent in his direction, which led her to crash land on her brother.

As he slowly got up, he heard a cute little "owie" come from Juniper. Lifting himself up, he brushed off his sister, making sure to check her ears and body for damage. Despite being a Wolf Faunus, her body wasn't exactly the strongest.

"You OK June?" Juniper was still a bit dazed, but nodded with a slight moan. Jaune should really help her use her Aura more effectively. Like when she gets launched off a cliff again. But then he'd probably kill whoever launched her. "Y-yeah...let's go bro."

Jaune chuckled and pulled Juniper up, admiring the way she got up bravely...but then went scared as she saw the dissipating corpses of the Grimm in the area. "June? I think we should get going."

Juniper nodded. As they headed out, Jaune felt his Scroll vibrate.

 _Jaune, even if you are paired with your sister, you are still allowed to get a partner. You will have a tougher time depending on who you get, but it should be easier since you are used to helping Juniper. Good luck._

 _-Ozpin._

Jaune simply shrugged as Juniper was smelling the air. "Hey Bro, something's coming." Jaune and Juniper got into battle stances, although Juniper's was pretty weak. Jaune readied his katana and clicked a bullet in place from the handle, prepared to split whatever was there in half.

As the creature entered, they realized it was a red-headed human. Pyrrha Nikos stumbled into the brush, slightly unnerved by the long and deadly blade now held at her jugular.

"UH! Sorry Pyr!" Jaune quickly removed his blade, sheathing it on his back. Pyrrha gulped and regained her posture. "I-It's OK...Guess this means we're partners?" Jaune just nodded, and Juniper was stuttering a bit.

Jaune pointed in a certain direction, "During my flight, I saw some ruins this way." Pyrrha looked at Juniper. Surely the Lamia couldn't know his way around a new forest? "T-trust me, he knows what he's doing. Him and forests are like best friends or something."

Pyrrha just nodded. Then was lifted in the air with a cute 'eep'. "My Pyr, you're pretty cute when you're flustered." Jaune winked playfully and Pyrrha blushed madly. She was placed on the base of his tail with Juniper in front of her, both clinging to his waist.

As Jaune started moving, she realized that he was practically running if he had legs! He was slithering so fast that the trees were slightly blurred and a path was made from his tail! Jaune was dodging and weaving through the trees like a professional, and he had no trouble carrying two people on his tail as he did so. As the passed by a cave, they felt him speed up as a Deathstalker erupted from the cave, apparently being attracted by the symphony of crunching leaves, twigs, branches and other things outside the echoey cave.

"Pyrrha! Open fire!" She wasted no time in obeying, taking pot shots at the giant scorpion.

* * *

Reaching the ruins, they saw Yang and the cat Faunus from earlier talking with a cute-er, chess piece.

Yang started waving, but was rather confused why Jaune was high-"tailing" it towards them. Yang stopped waving and watched with confusion and slight amusement as Jaune's passengers were pulling twigs and leaves out of their hair, getting off of his tail in a dizzy fashion.

Pulling out Reaper, Jaune looked around, Juniper looking straight up with her hands shielding her eyes. "Um, g-guys, is that Ruby?" Jaune looked up with everyone else mirroring him. Huh. That's what that screaming was...

Curling his tail in a spring, he used his Aura to project himself straight into the air, catching Ruby and flipping off the Nevermore above him.

"Fuck you bird!"

Landing, Jaune placed Ruby down, who was quickly glomped into a death hug by Yang. Waving to Blake, he slithered to the "relics" and took a Rook, examining it with a keen and confused eye as everyone else was prying Yang away from Ruby, who was now gulping in air by the mouthful.

"Um, Ruby? Where's your partner?" Before Ruby could answer, a crash came from the tree line, with an Ursa Major falling dead...

...And a happy Asgardian smiling and 'aww'ing over a dead..."Nora-mobile"? Out came the green companion from initiation launch, staggering and trying to get air back into him. "N-Nora, never *huff* again *Gasp* please."

"Nora" just smiled and buzzed towards the relics. "I'm Queen of the castle~ I'm Queen of the castle~ I'm Queen of the castle!-'NORA!" Nora just giggled and skipped to the boy, "Coming Ren~!"

Just as Nora reached "Ren", she saw Jaune and appeared in front of him. "Ooh~ You're a snake!? Are you part cobra? Do you like pancakes?! How big are you?!What'syou'refavoritefoodandcanItouchyourtail!?It'ssooooooCCOOOOLLLL-" Jaune placed a hand on the orangette's head and began to rub it, getting a "paaaaahhhhhh" from the girl as she stopped and began to rest on the Lamia's stomach, who was pinching the bridge of his nose and smiling with familiarity.

Ren, however, was gaping like a fish out of water. "H-How did you do that...?" Jaune just smiled. "Seven sisters, five of them are younger than me. For the moment, yes, you can pet my tail, and no. I'm half Boa Constrictor. Close though."

Nora began to pet and rub each part of Jaune's twenty foot long tail, admiring the armor and pure white and gold colors of said tail. She was gushing over the smooth and sand paper like feel, loving it all. Jaune, meanwhile, was thinking something was missing.

Oh yeah!

"Ruby, where's your partner?" Ruby paled after she began looking in a 360. Before she could answer, a shrill scream cut her off.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME!?" Weiss Schnee was dangling off of a Nevermore talon, screaming bloody murder. Hey, black is a new color for ya Weiss! Wait. Jaune shouldn't look up her skirt? Oops.

"I told you to jump!" Ruby yelled back. Blake just deadpanned with the rest. "I think she's falling." Came the ninja's reply. Ruby just shrugged it off with fake bravado, "Oh she'll be fine!" Ren just replied in a deadpan, "She's falling." Jaune looked up. Looked at the group. Groaned.

"Why is it only me...?" Jaune jumped up again and caught Weiss, now falling, where he landed in a pile of scales and dust, gently placing a now very brightly blushing Weiss, who did indeed like the feeling of Jaune's muscular arms.

"You alright there Weiss?" In the light, Jaune looked incredibly...dashing. Weiss herself just blushed harder and mumbled a thank you, wide eyes staring at the ground. Thankfully, no one noticed her nuclear blush. Well~ almost everyone.

Yang saw the massive blush and smirked, ready to tease the living daylights out of the heiress. But, big birdy doesn't like being ignored. Nor big Scorpio.

Which was made where Jaune quickly projected a blast of pure Aura to redirect the flow of the pitch black razor sharp feathers that were sailing towards them.

"As much as I like this conversation, I want to live thank you!" Pulling out a knife from somewhere, Jaune pressed a red button on the side, making the blade shine a bright yellow. Throwing it at the Deathstalker, it exploded in a large ball of electricity, stunning the scorpion for a few moments.

Slithering to the side, Jaune began to fire at the scorpion, Juniper being bait with her natural agility and speed attracting the scorpions attention for a bit, only to have three of it's eyes to be blown out by Reaper. Jaune funneled his Aura into the barrel, firing super charged bullets at the Grimm, sending clouds of dirt and bone chunks flying. And pissing off the creature more.

By now, the rest of the group was reacting, Pyrrha and Nora and Ren joining the fight, where they each began firing at the Deathstalker.

"Pyrrha, take out the eyes! Ren, distract it! Pyrrha, cause mayhem!" This came from Juniper, surprisingly. Each person took their roles, Pyrrha nailing the eyes and head, Ren piercing some broken plates, and Nora damaging the tail and back.

Jaune yelled, "Everyone! Take care of the Nevermore! I got this peach!" For a few moments, everyone, even the Nevermore looked back to see.

Boy, were they surprised.

Jaune dropped his Reaper and Guardian, meeting the Scorpion Grimm in the middle, and using his hands to catch the pincers, while wrapping his tail around the tail, squeezing the bulb clean off. With a shriek of pain, the Deathstalker thrashed around, but it only managed to help Jaune get on it, where he wrapped himself around the body of the Deathstalker.

With a sickening crack, Jaune's tail tightened on the body, crushing the middle and, after a few more seconds, ripped it in half.

All of this in less than twenty seconds.

Each person gawked and the Nevermore began to rethink some things in its human sized brain, but continued to attack, now aiming for the Lamia. Firing dozens of feathers at Jaune, he simply sat there, moving his tail in a curved angle, where each feather missed, and he caught the only one that was going to hit him.

With a dark look and malevolent aura, even some black smoke wisping off of him and onto his arm, he reared back and threw the feather with all his might, breaking the sound barrier with a thunderous _CLAP!_

Everyone felt their mouth drop, as the feather then struck clean through the chest of the aerial Grimm, ripping a major hole in it's chest so clean, that a huge hole was in the body and they could see the sky behind it. Through it.

With no sound, the Grimm fell and landed in a thicket of trees, where a nearby pack of carnivorous animals began to eat its dissipating body.

With a sickly sweet grin, Jaune looked at his friends. "Let's go."

* * *

Glynda stood there like a log as she watched the recording of Jaune killing both Grimm.

Ozpin actually stopped drinking his coffee and every teacher there just went stone still and deadly quiet, staring as the Lamia slithered in with a carefree smirk.

* * *

"That was fun. Let's do it again!" Jaune was the only one not fazed by the thing that just happened a while ago. As teams were being made, Jaune waited patiently with his sister perched on his back, Nora now petting his tail, the first unfazed by the mass power showed earlier.

Nodding, each person waited for the groups to be called. Jaune removed his sister and Nora.

"Jaune Arc. Juniper Arc. Nora Valkyrie. Pyrrha Nikos. Lie Ren. Together, you all took the white rook pieces. I declare you, team JJNPR! Led by...Juniper Arc!" A round of loud applause circled through the auditorium, Jaune now feeling his ribs being crushed by Nora as she brought him and Ren in a death hug, so tight that Jaune was gently and politely trying to remove Nora without harming her feelings. Juniper was hyperventilating. Just a tad bit.

He didn't even hear the next team being called.

Finally, Nora was removed and he and Ren could breath. "Team RWBY, you and Team JJNPR have been dubbed as the first sister team in the history of this Academy! From now on, you will be given a specially made dorm and being declared as the VIP's of this Academy! There will be sporadic tournaments held where two other teams will take your position. Congratulations...strongest team of the first years."

Everyone was silent. Way to paint a target on their backs Ozpin.

Jaune didn't notice the rather passionate look Weiss was giving him. Weiss herself was still figuring out why she felt such a warmth in her chest whenever around or near Jaune. She could forget that she wasn't made leader and not care as she stared at Jaune. Weiss blushed hard as Jaune caught her gaze and winked.

Jaune and Ozpin both muttered at the same time, "This will be an interesting four years..."

* * *

 **HOW'S THIS!?**


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune loves new things. Not being human nor Faunus and being introduced to what human/Faunus consider normal is fascinating and amazing. Which is why Jaune was carrying each person of team JJNPR and RWBY on his tail with his sister on his back and slithering as fast he can to the personal place that they will call home for a while.

Reaching the two story mansion styled building, they entered through the smooth oak wood doors with decorative designs on the marble surround the wood. Walking inside, the group was greeted with a spacious room with a huge kitchen with the latest appliances, a huge TV and some gaming consoles(!), a set of wood stairs going up to the second story with a lush red carpet lining it, the floor all marble in the kitchen and wood in the main living room, a lush grey carpet.

Slithering away, each person got up and made their away around, finding a huge bath that could fit both of their teams in, obviously meant to fit Jaune's major size, a set of bedrooms with a mattress on the ground in one, covering more than half of the spacious room and, again, obviously meant for Jaune. Hell, nearly everything was made bigger and customized for Jaune's size!

Walking into the rooms, they saw each of their things in bags and set in what they guess to be their chosen rooms.

Immediately, Yang, Ruby, and Nora come running down the stairs yelling, "PARTY~!"

Jaune got no warning as Juniper jumped into his arms, a la Scooby Doo, out of surprise. With a hiss, he pried his sister off of him and went to see what the three girls were up to.

"Care to explain what all this ruckus is?" Weiss beat him to it. Jumping slightly at Jaune's entrance, that she didn't notice, Jaune gave a look that asked the same thing.

Yang answered as Ruby and Nora began to talk excitedly.

"We're going to throw a slumber party for acceptance in! We passed initiation and now we're in Beacon! We NEED to party!" Weiss politely pointed out, "Wasn't it Jaune who got us past Initiation though?" This made the girls hesitate, but they continued. "Details scmetails! Who needs 'em!"

Jaune decided not to get caught up in whatever madness that was transpiring and bound to happen, so he, along with Ren, went upstairs to their rooms.

Juniper decided to leave to, but was caught by Yang. "Oh~ no you don't! You're brother may not be staying, but you are!" Juniper felt doom and, oddly, fascination for whatever was about to happen. But doom comes first. Weiss wasn't as lucky either.

Damn the boys and their, slow and uncaring, but quick getaway!

* * *

"So~ want to play some Destiny?" Ren nodded and decided that shooting other people virtually would get him out of the worries of Nora for a while. Besides, he never got to meet a Lamia, so why not get to know him?

"Sure thing." Setting up the game console, setting up a second TV and getting their characters sent in, the two immediately began their conquest of blood and bullets in a good old fashioned Control match. Jaune got his Titan Striker class in and Ren got his Hunter Bladedancer ready.

With a good natured smile, the two descended into chaos as they demolished dozens of enemies and captured points.

They kept at it until they got bored, which wasn't quick.

* * *

"OK! You're turn Juniper! Truth or Dare?" Yang's rambunctious voice was bouncing off the walls as the group of females were in their sleep attire and were currently playing Truth or Dare, Yang style.

Twister was ruled out. Along with beer pong.

"O-oh, um, uh...D-Dare." Ruby gave Juniper a sorry look. Yang chuckled. "The first boy to leave their room, you have to make out with for fifteen seconds! Wiiiiiitttthhh TONGUE!" Juniper was horrified and Nora giggled. If Renny came down those stairs, she would never let him live it down.

Weiss herself felt an odd surge of something in her chest while Pyrrha blushed and Blake got some dirty thoughts.

"OOOOHHHHH BOYS~! COULD ONE OF YOU COME DOWN HERE REAL QUICK!?" Yang's shout startled the girls, sans Blake, who was waiting anxiously for whoever to descend the stairs.

Waiting, the girls took in a breath. Finally, they heard the door open and muffled voices talking.

Yang smirked triumphantly as a certain half snake half human slithered down, his face a mix of slight concern and much confusion.

"Yeah...? Need something?" Jaune had a hand on his hip and the other dangling down as he leaned over the railing at the last few steps. He was confused as to why Juniper had a nuclear red faces, along side the other girls, sans Yang and Blake, who had a nose bleed. Faster than he could react, Blake and Yang dragged him down the stairs, where his tail followed slowly as Jaune was even more confused.

"OK Snake Boy, you're going to take up the other end of a dare here for Juniper here, 'kay?" Jaune just nodded, unsure. Yang's smirk grew to Cheshire levels. "ALL RIGHT! Make out with her! And use tongue!" Instead of the reaction she was expecting, Jaune simply cocked his head to the side and looked at his sister, who peeking through her fingers.

"All right." This dumbed down the vibe. Yang was now confused. "Wait, you're actually willing to do it? No convincing or bribery needed?" Jaune shook his head. "People have gotten me to make out with my other sisters through dares back at home, I guess it's Juniper's turn." His lack of care in it made Yang's eye twitch, but sent Blake into overload.

The other girls, they were all redder than Pyrrha's hair or Ruby's cloak.

Slithering over, he pulled Juniper's hands away from her face gently and smiled kindly. "Pucker up sis." Juniper's eyes widened as Jaune began to kiss her slowly and passionately, making her blush atomically and hesitantly get into it.

With a flick of the tongue, both were slowly and hesitatingly in each other's mouths, a deep, shameful moan of pleasure came from Juniper. The others? They were blushing and getting a slight nose bleed.

Yang decided to end it before Blake passed out. "All right! Fifteen seconds up!" Pulling away, Juniper was still blushing hard. Licking his lips, Jaune leaned back, his tail now rapped around Juniper.

"Anything else?" Yang chuckled while Ruby was still processing what happened with Pyrrha alongside her. Blake was now holding a torrent of blood back while Weiss was getting her odd emotions in check.

"Alright then, since you're here, Jaune, Truth or Dare?" Jaune mulled it over. "Dare I suppose." Ruby and Pyrrha were gaping while Weiss froze and Blake was getting her bearings back.

"OK, grab Juniper's boob." Jaune grabbed a handful, not caring in the slightest over what he was doing. The same could not be said for the rest. Yang decided to bend the rules and continue. "Grab her butt." He complied. "Kiss her chest." Jaune did quickly.

Juniper was feeling slightly pleasured and extremely violated. Weiss intervened. "STOP! NO MORE BRUTISH THINGS!" Yang smirked. "All right, Jaune, I dare you to cuddle with Ice Princess here.

Before Weiss could respond, a tail wrapped itself around her stomach and puller her over to Jaune, who held her in his 'lap' and had his arms around her waist, his chin on her head.

"OK! No-" Blake passed out. "Ah well, lights out I supposed. We need Blake if we're going to continue anyways." Weiss was about to get out, but Jaune's light snore and slight tighten on her stomach stopped her.

Ah to hell with it. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts. Weiss laid down, albeit a bit stiffly. Pyrrha and Ruby turned off the lights and fell a sleep very stiffly and still red.

* * *

 **I DID THIS FOR A REQUEST BY A GUEST! DEAL WITH THE SERVICE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shout out to Legendarywarlock! I like their name!**

* * *

Weiss woke up to a pressure surrounding her body. Normally, this would have alarmed her immensely and sent her mind spinning with dozens of combat scenarios taking place and how to use her glyphs in offense and defense. But no. Instead, she didn't move and relished the warm and very comforting feeling surrounding her petite body.

Then came the clicks. Wait. Clicks? Snapping her eyes open, light ice blue met lilac and amber as Yang took several quick snaps of photos with her Scroll, Blake simply blushing, but housing a mischievous smirk that screamed something was about to happen to the poor (and slightly bitchy) heiress.

It was then that she felt the warmth and comfyness tighten and feeling smooth and sand papery tighten around her stomach and legs. A blush slowly shading her lovely paleness, the heiress's ice eyes slowly moved down, seeing muscular biceps and forearms wrapped around her shoulder and chest.

And a long golden white tail.

Turning her head, she saw the calm and passive face of none other than Jaune Arc, his slightly stretched reptilian side of his race showing pointy teeth and a pointed tongue flicking out, shaking and pulling back in the space of a second, the tip just a millimeter from her nose.

Now fully red, she attempted to move, but this action only tightened the arms and tail around her and brought her silk covered body to meet the...oh my. It was then she realized that Jaune was shirtless, and her thin and slightly see through silk gown was doing nothing to block out each rivet and bump of his abs, chest and muscled biceps now hugging her body unconsciously.

Looking back to Yang, she mouthed death threats with an icy glare that would've froze others and make them beg for forgiveness, but the buxom brawler was too much into Cheshire mode to care. Blake twitched in hesitation, but simply turned around and sat down, opening a book with a daring image of a woman in a ninja garb bent over a table, a half naked man with a belt of shuriken and a katana on his bare back, leaning towards her flustered face. **(You know what book this is)**

Deciding her torture was over, now that she had blackmail material, Yang nudged Juniper awake.

For four minutes, Yang silently explained, and a red faced Wolf Faunus went over to her bigger and attractive brother, who groped her last night, and tickled his neck with the feather light tips of her fingers.

Fluttering open, brilliantly blue eyes roamed over the room, noticing everyone sans the people already mentioned still asleep, not at all caring for the small girl in his grip. Sitting up, he yawned, his jaw opening farther than the norm and showing his pointed tongue and sharp teeth, two main fangs folded in on the roof of his mouth.

Looking down, he noticed the girl he was still hugging to his chest, and smiled sluggishly, his ruffled and roguish hair slightly covering his face.

"Mmm...'morning guys." He gave the flustered and slightly unnerved but blushing heiress a squeeze, before releasing her and slithering to the kitchen, whipping up some ingredients for breakfast like a pro. As Yang began to wag her brows at the heiress and silently tease her, Blake still reading her smut (cue death stare at me) and Juniper still blushing, her shy nature showing in full force as she nervously scratched her arm and sat at the table.

In no time, the others awoke and Ren slowly descended the stairs, all curious as to why the heiress was prepared to strangle a shit eating smile of Yang Xiao Long. The smell emerging from the kitchen caught their attention, and Jaune appeared, several plates expertly balanced on his arms, a large tray filled to the absolute top with pancakes, the other trays filled with cereal, tuna, bacon, milk, cookies, and sausage...and a huge fillet of steak.

Giving some sausage and cereal to Juniper, he pecked her forehead like a loving brother and set out the other trays in the center, Nora and Ruby taking several helpings of pancakes and cookies and milk, Blake taking the tuna and the others taking a mix of the rest, Jaune taking the warm, huge steak for himself.

Each person was engrossed, letting out hums of pleasure as they bit into their food, Jaune somehow making a mundane meal taste better than five star. As Blake purred into her tuna, Pyrrha hummed in polite delight to the delicious taste assaulting her taste buds from the sausage, Weiss taking great delight into the bacon, something she used to hate, alongside Ren, who hardly ever ate bacon, hanging around Nora blocks those pleasures.

Without warning, Blake began to choke on her fish, gaining the worried attention of her friends. Slamming a fist on her chest a few times, she coughed up a wad of meat, garnering a few groans of disgust. Gasping rapidly, she had her gaze settled on Jaune, something that took the rest a few moments to figure out.

Looking at the snake, they were surprised to see him holding the entire steak in his hands, lifting it up to his mouth, they gawked as his jawed clicked and stretched to an inhuman gape, pushing the whole steak in his mouth, tongue curling around the meat, saliva dripping slowly as the warm platter of meat made his throat bulge, before a sickeningly wet gulp pushed it into his slightly bulging stomach.

Looking around, he was confused why everyone scooted back a bit, sans his sister, who kept eating.

"What?" Everyone was hesitant to continue eating.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us about that?" Ruby asked innocently. Jaune rubbed the back of his neck, his tongue flicking out in embarrassment. "I figured you already knew, I mean, I _am_ half snake remember?"

Sheepishly, Ruby and the gang nodded. Slithering, Jaune exited their shared place, going down the path to the main buildings, preparing for the days first classes.

"I wish I could do that! I could more pancakes and I could go without stopping, and-oooohhh! I'm so jealous! Then Renny could make more fluffy goodness together with me-but, uh, not together-together..." Jaune and the rest chuckled as Nora ranted about her "not together-together" relationship with Ren. But she bounced back quickly and continued going on about pancakes and wishing to be half-snake.

Seeing as the others were getting a bit strained around the energetic girl, sans Ruby and Ren, the former getting into it and the latter used to it. Ice Queen was about to blow a fuse.

Wrapping a tail around the energetic red-head, Jaune picked up Nora, who let out an "eep!", and placed her in his arms, where he smiled and began to pet her head.

Going relaxed, Nora let out soft mewls of delight and snuggled into his arms. The others "aww"ed at the sight, Weiss aww-ing in her head and Ren smiling. Juniper seemed a bit reluctant, something not being missed out on by the resident brawler.

"What's the matter ' _Ju-Ju'_? Jealous that isn't you?" Yang's teasing may have seemed harmless, but the girl on the other end is an Arc. It should be obvious you'll get a reaction out of her. "N-n-no I'm no-not! And don't call me Ju-Ju!" Yang began to cackled with the other smirking and chuckling good naturedly.

"Sorry, forgot your pet name is reserved for your big brother...don't think I forgot about what happened last night. You could've refused you know?" Poor Juniper paled then blushed a storm.

"Yang, stop teasing my adorable sister." Jaune said coolly. "Oh? So she's adorable is she?" Yang needed to hear this, the others just stayed silent, rather interested. "Yeah, and with those ears and big eyes, she's the most adorable girl I have the luck to be with." Jaune said simply, like it should be a known fact. And still holding Nora.

Blushing, Juniper began to pound on Jaune's back with her fists, pouting like a little girl. Chuckling, Jaune held Nora tighter with one arm and picked up Juniper with the other, earning another "eep!" in return. Laughing openly, the others felt bad and extremely mirthful towards the wolf Faunus.

Just the beginning of Beacon too. This was going to be an interesting and completely-

* * *

-boring and mind poisoning experience.

The only one' listening were the heiress, the Champion and the Lamia, although the Lamia was the only one with actual interest. Professor Port's stories may have seemed good at first, but they quickly descended into boring and tiring tales of something that couldn't not be over exaggerated. In, like, five seconds of it starting.

Although another reason there is little attention is probably because many others were ogling the snake person in the middle row, his back and arm propped up on the desk above him, small smile on his face and listening attentively, tail coiling and moving around slowly. If he had legs, they would folded over each other in a relaxed state.

Many were disgusted (stupid racists) and the rest were more intrigued or just used to it, knowing they'll be seeing Jaune a lot over the course of four years. Well, if they don't get kicked out or die...let's continue.

"Now! Who believes they embody these traits?" In case you didn't know, the portly Port just asked who thinks they hold the traits of honor, strength and other things the people were glad to hear, because it ended his story of self indulgence.

Weiss raised her hand, pissed that her "leader" was misbehaving like a rotten little brat, not even acting like she bothered to listen to the story! She was determined to prove _she_ deserved the role of leader, not some little child! All that needed to happen was for the Professor to pick her-"Yes Mr. Arc! I would be delighted to see what you can do!"

Never mind. She'll just stew in her pissed off rage. For now.

Jaune slithered up, wondering what he'll need to do. Obviously, it will be fighting something, but it was what was in the box he just noticed that it would be. It was snorting steam, he could see and smell that much.

Raising a blunderbuss/war ax, the Professor dropped it on the cage lock with a flourish, his booming voice excitedly yelling his praise for the battle. Now everyone was at attention.

As the door hit the stage floor, a black blob rolled out and snorted, two evil eyes glaring at the snake in front of it, tusks shaking in common rage. Squealing, the Boarbutusk began to charge in a ball, the spikes on its back working as tread.

Charging, Jaune was confused. This was the opponent he was supposed to have difficulty with?

Turning, he smacked the side with his tail and sent it crashing into the wall, creating a crater and blowing off shards. Picking up some big shards of stone, Jaune slithered over and stabbed the exposed belly, killing it without difficulty.

"Haha! Splendid! Absolutely SPLENDID! We are in the presence of a future hunter right here!" There was silence.

Then the bell rang.


End file.
